1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable label forming apparatus which displays a plurality of select candidates on a screen and uses one of the plurality of selection candidates in an edit process, a tape printing apparatus, a method of forming a cable label for a cable label forming apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
In a cable label forming apparatus and the like, a priority display method is known. In the method, a last selected candidate is displayed preferentially on a top part or highlighted when a select screen for selecting one of a plurality of selection candidates is displayed. For example, in a tape printing apparatus disclosed in a manual of “TEPRA” PRO SR930, December 2005, first edition, page 42, when an item “symbol” is selected, a plurality of symbol menus are displayed on the screen. In this case, a menu of the symbol and the symbol once selected are displayed preferentially on the first list (on the top part) in a next operation (a learning function). In general, as the candidate once selected and candidates around thereof has high possibility to be selected continuously, it is convenient to have the function by which the last selected candidate is stored and used for a next priority candidate display. Especially, in a case that a number of candidates exist or the display screen is small, it is necessary to visually check selected candidates which are not displayed on the screen by moving a cursor. Therefore, the priority display for displaying the last selected candidate which has high possibility to be selected is very effective.
On the other hand, in some cases, the priority display for displaying the last selected candidate is not necessarily effective depending on edit content or select content. For example, in a case that a cable label attached on a cable is formed, the label is usually printed with date, a production number and an identification number of an electronic device. It is desirable to display preferentially a “two-digit number (a function capable of dealing two-digit number as one character)” regardless of the last selected candidate, when the “two-digit number” is included in selection candidates in the item “symbol”. However, in the related cable label forming apparatus or the tape printing apparatus, priority display types (the priority display which displays the last selected candidate and the other priority display which displays a specific selection candidate) are not set adequately based on the edit content, thereby it sometimes takes time to select the candidate.